shingeki_no_bahamut_genesisfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucifer
Lucifer (ルシフェル, Rushiferu) is a very powerful demon and the highest ranking fallen angel. Appearance His appearance is very impressive and bears traits of his former heritage in the form of light emanating from him. He is a former Seraphim, and therefore bears three pairs of wings, one of which is darkened. Dressed in decorative golden armor with partially exposed chest, golden boots and skirt-like cloth wrapped around his waist. His hair is silver, but his complexion is not as pale as Azazel's, with orange lips and eye shadow. His head adorned with a pair of bull-like horns. In Virgin Soul, the light emanating from Lucifer has toned down noticeably, with no light emanating from his face, making his blue eyes more visible. Lucifer also possesses only a single pair of white wings. In Episode 15, Lucifer lacked a skirt. Personality Lucifer has a very calm and composed demeanor. Exhibiting patience and caution, he prefers thought-out plans over reckless actions. Usually taking the role of an observer, he avoids involving himself in the affairs of the world unless absolutely necessary. In season one, when Belzebuth talked about Azazel failing to capture Amira (God Key), he casually says, "A real pity, I'll just send someone else". Even when Lucifer was suspicious about Belzebuth's activities with the God Key, those so-called "suspicions" did not save his demonkind, angels, and mankind living in Mistarcia from Bahamut's wrath. Later on, when Azazel asks for Lucifer's support in fighting Charioce XVII, he refuses, leading to Azazel's anger. Azazel had to personally call out his cowardice in order to convince Lucifer to join the fight against Charioce XVII. He only speaks to others when necessary, and often secludes in his room, where he spends his time reading. The only time he is seen voluntarily leaving his room is during Bahamut's revival, and that is only because he was worried about Azazel, revealing a caring side. Plot Shingeki no Bahamut: Genesis When the God Key is stolen by Amira, Lucifer sends Azazel off to find her and figure out who she is working for. He also sends Cerberus to keep an eye on his right-hand. After Azazel fails his mission, he is unable to contact Lucifer. It is very likely that Martinet interfered to prevent Azazel from informing Lucifer of Belzebuth's betrayal, and that Lucifer was unaware that Azazel was trying to contact him. Later, Belzebuth meets with Lucifer and comments on Azazel's failure, to which Lucifer nonchalantly states that he'll send someone else to finish his job. Belzebuth insists that there is no need and that he will handle everything, even promising Satan's return. Lucifer agrees to hand the task to Belzebuth. While Belzebuth is making a speech to an army of demons, Lucifer watches on and wonders what exactly Belzebuth is scheming. Even when Lucifer was suspicious about Belzebuth's activities with the God Key, those so-called "suspicions" did not save his demonkind, angels, and mankind living in Mistarcia from Bahamut's wrath. After Bahamut's revival, Lucifer comes to assist in sealing it. It is revealed that he didn't come for the purpose of helping them save the world, but to save Azazel. He even orders Cerberus to partake in restraining the dragon. After Bahamut explodes, and Azazel saves Favaro, the two fallen angels return home together. Shingeki no Bahamut Virgin Soul Lucifer survived the fall of Cocytus, and is living in safety with other demons, all of whom are waiting to make their move. Lucifer believes that mankind's power won't last forever and states that the demons should remain patient if they don't want to face the same fate as the gods. Along with observing the events that have been taking place, he has been trying to discern the whereabouts of Azazel, as the two have lost contact when he ran off to Anatae on his own. Azazel returns sometime later to inform Lucifer that Jeanne d'Arc is about to declare war on Charioce XVII over the death of her son. Lucifer is surprised by this and doesn't think it is possible. When Azazel insists on marching forward since this is their chance to enact revenge against Charioce for enslaving the demonkind, Lucifer does not believe this is the right time. This angers Azazel greatly, who accuses him of running away instead of fighting back. Thrown off by Azazel's disrespectful yet daring words, Lucifer agrees to go to war against Charioce XVII to test and see if Azazel "is all talk or not". When Lucifer finally arrives at the battlefield, he is greeted by survivors of the demonkind who cheer for him. He permits Azazel to fly off and attack the Onyx Task Force, while he focuses only on his book. Charioce XVII joins the fight by firing a green stone-powered energy blast at Lucifer's flying castle, destroying the already damaged ship. Lucifer survives the attack and is next seen assisting various demons and gods in protecting Anatae from Bahamut. Power & Abilities Lucifer is the most powerful demon at the time of his debut, and is both respected and feared by the demon race. Due to his preference for reading and observing the world, Lucifer rarely shows up to fight or display his powers. When using his powers in Virgin Soul, Lucifer's eyes glowed yellow. *'Flight' - Lucifer originally possessed two pairs of wings, one white and another black, though he apparently lost his black pair at some point after Bahamut's revival. *'Shield Formation' - Lucifer assisted fellow demons and the gods in forming a shield around Bahamut and later, Anatae without any sign of difficulty. *'Super Strength' - Most demons and gods show hesitance in confronting Lucifer in a disrespectful manner (except Azazel) likely because they fear his strength. A single slap to Azazel's face using a book sent the fallen angel crashing onto the floor. Weaknesses Like all beings, Lucifer possesses a range of weaknesses. *'Green Stones' - Lucifer chose not to fight Charioce XVII's Onyx Knights until he was certain he could win, indicating that, like all demons, Lucifer was weak against anything powered by the green stones. Relationships *Azazel: Azazel is Lucifer's subordinate and right-hand man, whom Lucifer is willing to delegate important tasks to. Lucifer does not always approve of Azazel's behavior and considers Azazel to be overly rash and just talk, though he occasionally shows concern for Azazel's well being as seen when he requested Cerberus to keep an eye on Azazel for Azazel's safety. Azazel is presumably the only person who can garner Lucifer's attention and get Lucifer to look at him, a feat not accomplished so far by anyone else. When Azazel accused him of running away from Charioce XVII, Lucifer's punishment for him was a slap to the face with a book (a considerably light punishment given the lack of any bruise on Azazel and Lucifer's immediate response of agreeing to go to war at Azazel's request). Favaro personally believes that Lucifer and Azazel are friends. *Belzebuth: Belzebuth is Lucifer's subordinate. Belzebuth shows a fair level of respect for Lucifer while Lucifer does not trust Belzebuth, going so far as to suspect Belzebuth of scheming behind his back, yet Lucifer did not feel motivated to warn anyone about Belzebuth's behavior and simply ignored the demon. Belzebuth seems to take advantage of Lucifer's inactivity especially in the absence of Lucifer's more trusted subordinate, Azazel. *Cerberus: Lucifer is known to give orders to Hades's Guard Dog but mainly as requests for her to keep an eye on Azazel for him. Cerberus' willingness to follow Lucifer's command proves that she respects Lucifer, a fact proven further by her delight in seeing him arrive at the battlefield to confront Charioce XVII. Quotes Trivia * The name Lucifer comes from Latin Vulgate "Lux Ferre", meaning "the bringer of light" or "the Lightbringer. His original Hebrew name, Helel ben Shahar (Hebrew for "the Son of Dawn", "the Shining One", "the Morning Star") is used only once in entire Old Testament. * The crew had designed Lucifer's sword in case it would be animated, but it never made an appearance. * The reason for Lucifer's lack of activity in the first season is because the crew were frustrated with how difficult it was to animate Lucifer and his massive wings. ** Lucifer's appearances in the second season saw his design simplified and an increase in screen time. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Characters in Shingeki no Bahamut: Genesis Category:Characters in Shingeki no Bahamut: Virgin Soul Category:Demons and Fallen Angels Category:Rulers